


Fight

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Poetry, Possessed Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: I’m in love with this one and it sounds really amazing when you read it out loud, so I highly encourage you to do so! :)





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with this one and it sounds really amazing when you read it out loud, so I highly encourage you to do so! :)

Yes.

And that was it?

Shouldn’t it be  
Loud and overwhelming?

Shouldn’t it be  
Bloody and terrifying?

Shouldn’t it be  
Having nowhere to go?

It should  
But the reality  
Tends to be   
Different from the expectations

So silent  
He can hear his heart beating  
Thudding in his chest with as much force as it can muster

So calm  
It feels like he’s all alone in this place  
With nothing but his mind as his companion

So clean  
Like his body has never been stained and dirty  
Even though he can recall how blood looked on him like

So peaceful  
He has to remind himself  
That the fight had barely began

So much space  
It seems that he’s not locked in his mind  
But free

The fights which don’t seem to exist are the hardest ones to win


End file.
